


Sweet Dreams

by Mistress_Cobra



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Fellatio, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins, Vampires, cock-sucking, implied/referenced hypnosis, mild choking, pussy-eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Cobra/pseuds/Mistress_Cobra
Summary: A harlot wanders the dark streets of London and meets a pair of brothers, and they are more than eager to use her for their entertainment… among other things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I am a shameless slut for doing M/M/F fics, especially if they feature AU-twin-Hiddleston brothers like these two. This was originally going to be a one-shot, but I may seriously contemplate building onto this. Who knows? And the song inspiration for this was Marilyn Manson’s cover of Sweet Dreams.

Her boots clicked against the asphalt, each foot step seemed to echo in the silent night. Victoria knew it was incredibly risky to be wandering London’s streets this late but she had to earn a living somehow. While it wasn’t a particularly glamorous life, she still considered herself pretty lucky to be living on her own in this big city. Unbeknownst to her former brothel manager, she had secretly stashed a percentage of her earnings away and saved up just enough to move and buy a small apartment for herself. While buying basic groceries to survive was easy enough, rent was a bit costlier than she had anticipated. So she walked the streets, as a harlot; to warm men’s beds and keep them entertained til dawn to help keep the roof over her head. The night usually yielded strange and potentially dangerous customers, but most of them were quite wealthy and made their requests worthwhile. So it was no surprise to Victoria when two well-dressed gentlemen standing across the street were smiling and motioning her over. She smiled back politely and began to approach them. As she got closer, she began to notice they were twins, and incredibly handsome at that! The pair were tall and slim, had well defined cheek bones, both were cleaned shaven, but they dressed in opposite colors. The left brother was wearing light browns and greys, and his golden blonde hair was curly and unruly, but well hidden by his top hat. His opposite was dressed in all black, the only color on his person was the crimson red silk cravat. While his hair was almost as curly as his brother’s, his was black as raven feathers. Their brilliant smiles made their stormy blue eyes somehow sparkle, even in the darkness of night. As she drew closer, it was the blonde brother that offered his hand first who spoke.

“My my, what’s a fine young lady like yourself doing wandering these streets all alone, mmm?” He assisted her onto the sidewalk, bowing to kiss the top of her hand. He shamelessly gazed at her ample breasts that were just barely contained in her snug corset. She couldn’t resist a playful giggle.

“Simply looking for a gentleman, or two, to keep me company tonight, sir.” Victoria looked to the darker brother, who stepped closer with a sly smile. He placed a hand on the small of her back and gently pulled her closer to where she was now standing in between them.

“Is that so? Well, my brother and I would be more than happy to escort you home and keep you entertained, if you’d like.” His offer was followed by another kiss to her opposite hand, making her heart flutter. “After all, it would be a terrible shame for someone so beautiful to go to sleep in a cold bed.” As he spoke, Victoria became distracted by the other gentleman kissing her hand and suckling at her fingertips.

“Ahh, yes. That would be so kind of you both. May I ask the names of the brothers nice enough to accompany me?” She was unprepared for both men to draw even closer, their bodies now flush against each other. Victoria shivered, expecting warmth but instead they were both frightfully cold.

The ebony-haired brother leaned in close to her ear, the tip of his tongue flicked at her lobe before answering, “Thomas.”  
“William.” The blonde added with a kiss to her neck. “And might we know yours, madam–?” 

“Victoria.” She answered.

“Ah, what a lovely name; Victoria.” Thomas purred. “Let us make haste then, Victoria.”

“Indeed, brother mine. If we stay here much longer, I fear we may cause a most… unsightly scene.”  
\----  
Victoria had barely managed to unlock her front door, as it was hard to focus with both men running their hands over any exposed skin they could reach. Once inside, she squealed and giggled coyly, dashing towards her bedroom with the brothers following suit, both sporting conspiratorial grins. They tossed their hats and discarded their coats while they gave chase. She had just stepped over the threshold when one of them looped his long arm around her waist. She shrieked and laughed, playfully flailing in his grasp. The blonde one stepped around to her front and his hands came to rest on her shoulders. She was almost alarmed at how strong his grip was. Her eyes met his intense stare, his pupils were blown wide, his baby blues turning almost a dark shade of navy.

“I do believe you are a tad overdressed for bed, darling. Let us take care of that, shall we?” His long nimble fingers crawled upwards from her stomach to the top of her bodice, easily untying the lace as they traveled. Not wasting another second, he gripped and tugged down on the material sharply, her breasts bouncing free from their tight confines. William took a moment to admire her bosom, cupping and weighing the fleshy globes in his large palms. “You are a magnificent specimen, Victoria.” His words came out upon a shuddering breath. He leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue between her cleavage, eliciting a soft sigh from the woman’s lips. While William began lavishing her breasts with attention, Thomas made quick work of the tied ribbons at the back of her dress. As he slowly peeled it down over her luscious curves, his mouth rained kisses and licks over her ivory skin, starting at the nape of her neck and gradually down her spine. When he reached the waistband of her knickers, his hand snaked around to her front and boldly cupped her womanhood. She gasped and shuddered, his fingers slowly caressed over her lips through the cotton material, back and forth. His touch was so delicate and light, it drove a frustrated whimper from her throat. Meanwhile, William’s ministrations started to become rougher; his hands squeezed harder and his mouth would almost engulf her teat, his teeth scraping the soft skin as he sucked hungrily. Between the contrasting touches of the men, her mind spun and head tilted upwards. There was a gentle tug, and Thomas had finally undone the string of her underpants, pulling them down as well. When she felt a pair of teeth sink into her right cheek, she jerked with a startled yelp. Both brothers chuckled with their mouths still latched on to her skin, their reverberations tickled all over her body. They released her with loud wet pops and stood up, sporting mischievous grins. Thomas held her hand to assist her in stepping out of the clothing now pooled at her feet. Victoria was already breathing heavily and felt as though she were on fire from head to toe, and yet these men haven’t even begun to defile her. It was then their turns, as they began to unbutton their vests and unbuckled their belts. Once they were completely naked as well, she could definitely see the differences between them now. William had slightly more muscle tone and his skin was tanner than his brother’s. However, as her eyes roamed lower, she found they were both equally impressive, in length and in girth. It had been years since she felt this exhilarated with a client, much less two of them. 

“What would you like of me now, boys?” The harlot purred. Thomas took a small step forward and wordlessly gestured towards the bed. She climbed onto the mattress and laid on her back, but William chuckled, shaking his head.

“No, no, not that way, darling.” She looked them with confusion, and watched warily as they approached opposite sides of the bed. Thomas made the first move, quickly grabbing her ankle, causing her to shriek, and jerked her closer to him with surprising strength. Her head fell to the mattress and she tilted her gaze upward to see William lazily stroking his cock. She looked back down, and watched the raven-haired brother crouch onto his knees. He lifted her left leg and began kissing up her calf. He then tilted his head somewhat, nibbling his way up the back of her leg, and his tongue glided over the bend of her knee. Victoria gasped and mewled, trying her best not to wriggle. His licking and suckling in this one simple spot sent jolts of pleasure straight to her core. Her eyes fluttered closed and her jaw hung open, moaning his name, but William had planned to seize her moment of distraction for his gain. The next thing she knew, his cock was slowly pushing its’ way into her mouth. Her muffled groans vibrating around him caused William to shudder and sigh.

“Christ, her mouth feels like heaven.” He breathed huskily. He slowly moved his hips forward and back a bit, her diligent tongue massaged and coated his dick. The other brother nipped and licked his way up the inside of her thigh and then there was nothing… Until, suddenly, a firm wet tongue made a single lap, slowly up from her asshole to circling her clit. Victoria made a garbled squeal and bucked, but was quickly silenced with a hard thrust from William, forced to deep throat his thick length. Thomas decided he was done teasing as well, driving his tongue into her cunt ravenously. His strong arms wound around her thighs and pulled them further apart, allowing the wet muscle to curl and probe deeper within her tight quivering walls, and his nose rubbed at her swollen clit. Victoria writhed and moaned around William’s cock, and she tried to reach down to grab at the sheets, his hair, anything really. Above her, the brother grunted and snarled, grabbed both of her wrists, and pumped faster into her drooling mouth. Thomas pulled away only to replace his tongue with two long fingers, thrusting them whilst licking her small throbbing jewel. He watched her squirm with an amused chuckle, listening to her muffled coughs.

“Easy, Will. She only has so much air before you choke her on your cock.”

“Mmmfff, but it feels so incredible, her little throat spasming around me!” William growled. The rush of power and pleasure was washing over him and he was struggling to hold off. He pulled off Victoria just enough for her to gasp lungsful of air and cough. Despite her state, Thomas could feel her trembling and tensing around his fingers, and her delicious cunny was gushing. He knew she was just on the edge, now. He closed his lips around her clit, and sucked greedily. And just like that, her climax crested and she cried out, her back arched off the bed and her legs tensed up. Never before had any of her customers performed this sort of salacious act upon her cunt, she had only heard of it through gossip. Her overwhelmed body was given no respite as Thomas continued, once again, thrusting his tongue inside her now sensitive quivering walls to prolong her orgasm. Her brain barely registered a sharp but very brief pain, her mind was too consumed with unbelievable ecstasy to give it a second thought.

“William… Leave some for me, you selfish bastard.” His voice snarled, knowing well his twin could hear his thoughts.

William reluctantly relinquished her right wrist from his mouth, and his eager tongue lapped up a few remaining droplets of her scrumptious blood. “Oh, Thomas, she tastes as sweet as the darkest of chocolates.” 

"Let’s adjust her so I can partake as well.” William nodded in agreement. He knelt and kissed Victoria’s abused swollen lips. When he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open to see him smiling down at her, and she smiled back mindlessly. Her gaze was slightly glazed over, and he knew then his saliva was working through her. It always made their prey more pliant and greatly lowered their inhibitions. They could be bleeding out and they would still just wallow in utter euphoria.

"Up you go, love.” He scooped his hands under her shoulders and carefully eased her upright whilst Thomas crawled onto the bed with her. He sat up against the headboard with his knees spread, his fingers caressed underneath her jaw, and he smiled, licking his lips before speaking.

“Come, my dear. Have a seat.” His soft velvet voice purred. She nodded, crawled on her hands and knees to him, and threw a leg over his own, comfortably straddling him with an eager grin. “That’s a good girl,” Thomas praised. He grasped her hips, tight enough to leave bruises, and rolled his hips, gliding his length back and forth along her slick lips. Victoria nibbled her bottom lip and whimpered, frustrated; she wanted nothing more than to sink onto his cock and ride him til dawn. But with his powerful grip and glaring blue eyes piercing into her very soul, he made sure she knew exactly who was in charge. He reached down between them and lined up his crown with her entrance. Slowly, Thomas pushed into her, hissing through clenched teeth with his eyes scrunched shut. “Incredible… so hot… and so tight.” He breathed. Her jaw hung open with soundless praise, and her hands gripped his shoulders tight. She could feel every bump and vein scraping against her walls, stretching her, and filling her completely. Once he had bottomed out, her ass came to rest on top of his fuzzy groin, his dark pubic hair tickled her clit.

“Oh… Oh god.” She panted, tilting her head back with a moan. Thomas flexed his fingers while still holding Victoria, braced his feet against the mattress, and then started to move, encouraging her to do so, as well. At first, he rolled his hips lazily, withdrawing only a few inches before pushing back in with firm thrusts. However, her soft gasps and whimpers with each push only made him desire to hear more, and louder. Thomas’s grip tightened, practically holding her above him now, as his pace quickened mercilessly; withdrawing almost completely to only slam upward, his balls slapped loudly against her ass. Her noises escalated into shrieks and cries of his name and she dug her nails into his skin. His unforgiving rhythm was both painful but unbelievably more pleasurable than anything she had experienced before; her quim was gushing as her essence coated Thomas’s cock and dripped over his heavy sac.

“Oh, you like this, don’t you? Dirty little whore. But you’re forgetting someone…” No sooner did he speak, William came up behind Victoria, his tongue lapped at her skin and his mouth suckled at her neck. One hand grabbed her left breast roughly while the other went to her spread pussy lips; massaging the wet flesh with skilled fingertips and his palm ground against her aching clit. Before she could gain any pleasure from this additional stimulation, his hand retreated from between her legs, but it didn’t take her long to figure out why. Thomas stilled for a moment as William groped her ass cheek, and she felt the smooth warm tip of his cock pressing against her puckered hole. The harlot shivered and whimpered, she was not all that accustomed to this sort of act. The last time a client fucked her there, he had used only a little of his spit and jammed it in, leaving her sore and sobbing. The brothers could sense her apprehension; they may be monsters, but they also wanted her own pleasure… among other things. 

“Just breathe deep, darling… Try to relax for me.” William whispered against the shell of her ear. She nodded with reluctance before inhaling a long breath. When she began to exhale, he slowly pushed in, and she hissed at the initial sharp pain of being stretched. Once his crown pushed past the tight ring of muscle, he stopped moving for a second, allowing her to breathe and compose herself.

“There you go. We promise you this will feel unlike anything you’ve felt before.” The second brother cooed softly. After she seemed to calm down, William continued to fill her slowly, inch by inch. Thomas pulled her a little closer to him, helping his brother slide into her completely until he, too, was fully seated. Victoria’s jaw dropped with a loud keening sound. Her mind was reeling and her entire body trembled, overwhelmed how excruciatingly yet deliciously stretched she was now. William moved again, withdrawing slightly before thrusting back into her tightness with a guttural groan. She yelped and almost fell forward onto the other brother, but he only smiled up at her, watching as her face contorted with unmistakable euphoria when he began moving, as well. Victoria could only writhe and moan, absolutely helpless to their fucking, but she reveled in all of it; their grunts, growls, how their hands massaged and kneaded any part of her flesh, and how their mouths lapped, suckled, and bit anywhere they could reach. Had her eyes not been shut tight from unbelievable pleasure, she might have noticed the danger she was really in, as Thomas was sucking and lapping at two profusely bleeding wounds upon her breasts. Her mind was more focused on her impending climax, the coil in her stomach tightening faster and faster as the brothers rutted her like vicious animals. Her toes curled tight, her back arched, and then her body seized up, and all she could do was throw her head back and scream, as the most powerful earth-shattering orgasm washed over her. Then the brothers seized their moment; they both drove into her as they sank their fangs into her spasming body. William was latched onto the space between her neck and shoulder while Thomas had chosen the other wrist his brother hadn’t fed on. As they pulled and swallowed down her sweet blood, both their cocks throbbed deep inside the human and released their own essence. However, instead of warmth pooling side her, their cum felt surprisingly chilled. Victoria didn’t complain, however, as the sensation soothed the incredible heat deep in her throbbing cunt and ass. Her head was spinning, and she immediately felt exhaustion following her climatic high. Her eyelids grew heavy and her entire body relaxed, and William allowed her to slump against his firm body for support. She wanted to let sleep claim her but she couldn’t look away from Thomas’s eyes. Something in the back of her mind told her this situation wasn’t safe; something about them was wrong. When he pulled away from her wrist, she watched a thread thin line of blood trickle over his lips and down his chin. She thought she should react, maybe protest, push them away, but Victoria couldn’t even summon words to speak, much less the energy to move. However, the longer she stared into Thomas’s gorgeous blue eyes, her concerns didn’t seem to matter and saw no point in worrying about it.  
Her vision slowly grew darker and darker, she felt so unbelievably tired, but she couldn’t seem to figure out why. She sluggishly crawled over the bed and finally placed her head against her pillow with a heavy sigh, trying to mentally retrace her steps. In fact, she wasn’t entirely sure how she ended up back home. The last thing she remembered was leaving the pub, and she was going to persuade two gentlemen to come home with her. But then there was... nothing… 

...

“Is she out cold?”

“Oh, yes. I’m certain this will probably be the deepest slumber she’ll experience in her life.”

“At least, next to death’s eternal sleep. And you made sure she won’t—“

“No. I made sure her memory of this entire affair was erased. Well… most of it, anyway.”

“Ehehehe.”

“We’ll just be pleasant dreams to her; salacious and twisted fantasies that will possess her night after night…”

“…Until we drain her to the very last delicious drop.”


End file.
